Just to waste my Time with you
by BeyondDead
Summary: Pamela finds out she’s pregnant. Will Paul leave her? And were does Ash come in all this! Read and find out! One-shot, PaulxOC Rated T just to be safe


-1**Title: Just To waste my Time with you.**

**Summery: Pamela finds out she's pregnant. Will Paul leave her? And were does Ash come in all this?! Read and find out! One-shot, PaulxOC**

**Parings: PaulxOC**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…or Paul. *sniff*

Well, this story was written by my good friend Pamela. I just edited it and added detail, but together, we make an awesome team! Hehe! 3 ok well, enjoy

* * *

"Paul, I'm…I'm pregnant." Pamela finally got the words out of her mouth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Paul spat angrily

"I'm pregnant and you're the father…,"

"That's impossible, we used protection!" Paul glared at her as if she was lying. She was lying, they used protection, she can't be pregnant.

"P-Paul don't scream like that I'm sorry!" She felt that she was on the verge of crying, but she tried her best to hold it back. He sighed loudly in annoyance, and then told her;

"Just leave me alone. I need to think."

Paul grabbed his book bag and left Pamela's room. He had a lot on his mind, because well, his girlfriend was pregnant. It couldn't be true…they used a condom…

"How can she be pregnant?" He muttered to himself, with one arm leaning on the wall. "Would this effect my chances of competing in the Sinnoh league..?"

Out of frustration, he slammed his fist into the wall. Pamela had heard the slam from the hallway and then burst into tears.

'_He hates me, he wants to leave me. He's going to leave me…" _She started sobbing uncontrollably in the room, just thinking in fear that Paul would abandon her.

Paul had heard her in disbelief. He_, Paul, _would be a father. He suddenly shook the thought from his head and slung his book bag onto his arm. He headed out the door to go do something to get this whole thing off his mind. His Pokemon, yes that'll help.

Paul had walked towards the forest, trying to find a comfortable spot to train in. He found one, a small clearing that would be perfect for his Pokemon to train in.

"Electabuzz, stand by for training." He merely tossed the ball with no strength and saw his yellow and black Pokemon come out.

"Electabuzz!" A few moments passed, and Electabuzz looked at him oddly. He would've normally already told him an attack.

Electabuzz saw his trainer staring at the floor, he was just so out of it.

"What?" Paul said in disgust. He suddenly noticed his Pokemon looking at him.

"Oh, thundershock."

Electabuzz nodded and created a large thunder shock, causing a few trees to break.

"Good, now brick break." Electabuzz nodded again, but Paul didn't pay attention. Just the thought of his girlfriend Pamela being pregnant made him oblivious to everything else.

Paul sighed and then grabbed his Pokeball that was for Electabuzz. As soon as he said 'return,' a familiar, annoying, voice was heard.

"Hey Paul."

He turned around and looked at Ash, his weak rival. Oh goody.

"Whatcha' doin' out here?"

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm training my Pokemon out here of course. Duh." Paul spoke to ash as if he was stupid. Well, he was.

"Still nasty as ever, huh, Paul?" Ash frowned.

"Humph," Paul grunted at Ash's comment.

"So do you wanna battle?" A smile spread across Ash's face.

"Even though I _love_ watching you lose to me all the time, I'm really not in the mood."

"Wait your not in the mood to battle? What's wrong?"

'_what's wrong?' _thought Paul. Oh, how about his girlfriend is pregnant and he doesn't know what the hell to do?

"What's wrong Paul?" Ash repeated. He motioned Paul to come sit with him on the floor. Paul sighed and followed Ash to the grassy floor. They both sat down and Ash waited for an answer.

"…, well you sure are talkative. Well I have to go, bye Paul." Ash started to get up when Paul stopped him quickly.

He sighed and then said "I really need to talk to someone right now. And _since_ you're the only one around at the moment…" Paul heard his voice drift out, then turned to Ash who just nodded.

"Sure Paul, what do you wanna talk about?"

"I-It's about Pamela."

"What about?" Ash questioned, as he leaned back with his arms.

Paul did not answer again, he just looked away.

"Um, Paul? What about?" Ash leaned forward again and looked at Paul's face.

Again, no answer.

Ash groaned and poked Paul's shoulder. Paul looked at Ash's finger as if his flesh was burning.

_He's touching me…_ Paul thought angrily.

"What about?! You're creeping me out with your silence! If something's wrong with Pamela you can always tell me ya know. I mean…"

But, Paul was getting more annoyed.

"She's Pregnant!!" He yelled so loudly, that Ash was startled.

Ash was shocked. He didn't know which was more shocking. That Paul just yelled out to him, or that Pamela was pregnant. Whoa.

"I don't know what to do…" Paul sighed and looked at Ash for an answer.

"Gosh Paul, haven't ya heard of protection?!" Ash said

"Duh. I did. I just don't know what happened."

"Well if you are the baby's father then you have to take responsibility." Ash told him sternly. This was probably the only time Paul was going to listen to ANYTHING he said.

"I know but I don't know how…"

"Just think for a second, what Pamela is thinking right now, I bet she's feeling the way you are. I doubt she want to keep the baby also, she just wanted to have a nice relationship with you Paul because you know what she loves you.

And right now you have to tell her that! She's probably scared that you going to leave her and that's the last thing she wants. She truly needs you right now and I know you'll get through this problem together."

"Wow…thanks Ash that really helped…I'm going to go back and tell Pamela that I love her no matter what."

_________________________________________________________________

Paul walked into Pamela's room, she was completely unaware of Paul's presence. She was sobbing and laying on her bed. Her head on a pillow and she was laying on her stomach

Paul walked over to her bed and he sat down. She was still unaware that he was there.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her head, shocked.

"P-paul?" Without a second thought, Pamela jumped into Paul's arms, nearly making him fall off the bed. She hugged him like he hadn't seen him in years.

"Paul, I thought you left me for good. I thought you wanted nothing to with me…"

"Don't be stupid," Paul said in his usual mean voice. "I won't leave you at a time like this, at least not anymore. I love you."

"Oh Paul! I love you too!"

Paul had looked down at her stomach.

"If it's a boy, we name him Paul." Pamela giggled happily and then smashed her lips against his, nearly making him fall off the bed again.

* * *


End file.
